


you're the king (and i'm a lion heart)

by windupkatya



Series: love and 80s bands [1]
Category: Sing Street (2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, POV Third Person, Romeo and Juliet References, conor doesn't know eamon likes him, dublin- freeform, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windupkatya/pseuds/windupkatya
Summary: eamon first saw conor on october 10, 1985. the two didn't know their lives were going to change for the better at synge street public school, but they did.(title from the song 'king and lion heart' by of monsters and men)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallawayhemmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallawayhemmo/gifts).



> so these two boys have recently become my life. especially eamon; i cannot tell you how many small tidbits i've written about him over the past week. since i love them so much, i decided to write a (quite long) one-shot about how i saw their friendship, and what could've been a relationship. i hope you enjoy!  
> xoxo, eams
> 
> (lowercase intended!!)

eamon first saw conor on october 10, 1985. it was an early morning, just on the precipice of the first period bell ringing for christian brothers to get to their classes. everyone was half groggy, but a couple rumbles were heard just past the welcoming gate of synge street public school. like every morning, eamon slipped past everyone and bummed a smoke from the school's dealer. he lit it and took a deep drag, fluttering his eyes shut momentarily. 

as he finished his hash, darren came striding up to him with a fairly tall fellow trailing behind him by a couple feet. eamon stomped out his butt immediately, focusing on the new face in an ever so familiar area. his hazel eyes were dilated, most likely in fear. his posture was one of someone who wanted to disappear- a common one seen around this part of town- and his lips were pastel pink, as if he'd just been scored. eamon was infatuated with him, no doubt about it. 

"eams, this is conor. he's new here. his parents gone broke and couldn't afford his other school 'nymore." darren gestured toward the boy he'd been eyeing up. 

eamon nodded his head in recognition, refraining himself from studying the other boy furthermore. the boy with the eyes of fear- now known as conor- nodded back. 

this was the start of it all.

-

soon after the two boys became shams, they found themselves hanging out quite often. usually in eamon's room, just talking and listening to records conor's brother, brendan, would lend to him on a weekly basis. these nights were easily the highlights of eams' recent life. he treasured every second with conor he had, whether it was in or outside of school. 

the way he made eamon feel when he looked at him was like nothing he'd ever felt before. it melted his brain, caused his senses to go blind. it was a rush, a high. he couldn't get enough of it. his messy brown hair seemed perfect for eamon to tug on roughly, his lips were shaped for kissing, and his hips were out of this world. nothing about conor wasn't amazing to eamon. never before had someone been so important to him. never before had eamon had to keep a secret this big. 

-

it was a tuesday evening, conor and eamon were walking through the local park. the wind sent chills down eamon's spine, causing him to pull his jean jacket tighter around his torso. they were muttering about duran duran, and how they were arguably the best band ever. no one else was around, but the 2 still whispered among themselves as if it was confidential information they were spilling back and forth. 

a bench came into sight underneath one of the streetlights and they beelined for it, happily plopping themselves onto it so they covered the whole thing. eamon sat cross-legged, facing his best friend. conor did the same, draping his brown wool-lined coat over the back rest. 

"aren't yea' cold mate?" eamon quizzed, shivering himself. 

"no, not really. do you want my jacket?" conor took it off the rotting wood and handed it to his sham.

"t-thanks." he smirked and threw it on over his jean jacket. 

"no problem, eams. don't want you freezing on me here." conor smiled, his cheeks turning red, from either the wind or eamon, he didn't know.

they continued small talk until eamon couldn't hide it anymore unless he wanted to burst at the seems. 

"hey, c-can i talk to you about somethin'?" 

conor looked up, nodding instantaneously. his adam's apple moved slowly, drawing eamon’s attention. with a deep breath, he began.

“let’s say i fancy someone. let’s call them, uh, lana. lana makes me feel like they were the reason i was put on this earth. their eyes are indescribable, and their hair drives me crazy mad. i want to tell them how i feel, but i’m not sure they feel the same. they’re kind to me, but they’re nice to everyone. what should i do?” the boy with the mullet gulped, waiting for his best friend’s face to change. it did.

“i think you should go for it, eams. any girl is lucky to have yea’.” a slim smile tugged on his lips. 

eamon looked at him under the streetlight. it brought out his eyes and the natural redness of his cheeks. if he wanted to make a move, now would be the time to do so. now would be the perfect opportunity to tangle his fingers in his hair and make his lips look freshly scored. 

the rabbit boy leaned in, looking at conor to see his reaction. when he didn’t initially look startled, their lips became connected, slowly, then all at once. conor didn’t register it until it was too late, until he was naturally kissing back with his fingers attempting to find their ways to eamon’s neck. he pulled back instantly, a look of shock transforming his once calm face into a frightened one. 

“sorry, conor.” was the last thing eamon said before he ran away from the dimly lit park and to god knows where. the remaining boy suddenly felt cold, the lingering heat of eams’ body against his fading away as fast as it came. 

-

it’s been over 2 months since the park incident. neither have them have made an effort to mend ties with the other, but each of them have found themselves outside the other’s house, contemplating whether or not to knock. 

darren tried and tried to get eamon to talk to conor, but whenever that topic was brought up, his brain would freeze in it’s tracks and his hands would become unnaturally clammy. the boy with the tuggable hair and out of this world hips still had an affect on him that was like any other. 

his thoughts went back to that night more than he’d care to admit. he’d remind himself of the kiss, and how nice it felt. the breeze of the winter wrapped around their bodies, but they managed to stay warm together for those amazing seconds. conor’s lips were soft, rabbit boy wanted more than anything to touch them again. he wanted to feel his old best friend again, romantically or not. he was his lifeline for so long, he cannot hang up now.

whereas conor had found someone new to share hopes and aspirations with. her name was raphina, and every morning she’d stand on her front porch and watch the boys of synge street file into the building as an unlit smoke dangled from her mouth. she was 16, a year older than the boy. she also claimed she was a model, and from the quick glimpses eamon got when walking through the gated entrance of his school, he could tell why. 

she and eamon contrasted each other. she seemed full of life, always ready to go out for an adventure. whereas he’d take midday naps in his living room, hoping his mother wouldn’t decide to vacuum the carpet while he did so. eamon wasn’t sure what conor saw in her, but as long as he was happy, eams was too.

-

father mason paced back and forth, causing everyone to go unnaturally silent. 

“we’re starting a new project everyone. you will all be put into pairs by myself and randomly assigned a shakespeare play to study and present to the class. it will be due at the end of the month.” he stated, everyone looked at their friends, some with excitement, others with disgust.

eamon just kept his eyes on the carved desk in front of him, praying to god that he’d be paired up with anyone but his old sham with the tuggable hair, which was now stuck up like the lead singer in the cure. 

“... conor lawlor. you’ll be paired up with eamon.” 

the two boys both shot up their heads, fear written in bold across both of their faces. father mason raised his eyebrow momentarily before looking back at his yellow-paged notepad. 

“and you’ll be working on romeo and juliet.” 

eamon’s once pale face was now freckled with red, and his armpits feel like they were stuck to his undershirt. this was definitely not his day. 

conor came slinking down the aisle toward his ex-best friend. eamon eyed him up, noticing how much skinnier he had gotten over the past few months. his school uniform no longer hugged him in all the right places. it sagged underneath his arms and were loose around his hips. his adam’s apple was more prominent, eamon wished so badly that he could kiss it. that thought immediately as soon as conor sat down. all they could both smell was cigarette smoke, mainly radiating off conor himself.

“hey.” he sat down in front of rabbit boy, pulling out a pencil and paper from his trouser pockets. 

eams cleared his throat, giving himself more time to self compose. he was not used to seeing the art that is the lawlor boy up close anymore. 

“hey conor, long time no talk.” he refrained himself from breaking out into a smile from seeing his freshly-scored looking lips up close again. 

“yeah. so what shall we do for this project?” conor looked down, avoiding eamon’s gaze avidly. 

“i think a simple oral presentation would be the best.” 

“okay, well we can get started tonight at my house if you aren’t busy.” 

-

the sun was vanishing behind the dublin hills as eamon made his way up conor’s driveway. the whole neighbourhood was silent, only the sound of ruffling leaves refrained it from being creepy. 

eamon knocked on the mahogany painted door, his heart high in his throat. as he adjusted his hand bleached jean jacket, a lady in probably her mid 40s opened the door, a roll of hash dangled from her lips. 

“conor is in the first door you see when you walk up the stairs.” she muttered, walking back into the living room.

rabbit boy slipped through the entrance, admiring the lawlor house. there was no doubt about it that it was a beautiful piece of architecture compared to his trailer of a home. paintings were displayed throughout the halls, and up the stairs were framed family photos. 

conor was sprawled out on his bed, mumbling a melody he heard off of a record his brother let him borrow a while ago. he hardly noticed eams was in his room until his bed shifted under the new weight it held. 

the two immediately got to work, scribbling notes messily onto their notepads. they hardly talked, which was to eamon’s ease. quietly they could hear conor’s parents bickering among themselves. 

“eamon,” conor whispered, looking up toward the boy with silver wire rimmed glasses and a jet black mullet. “i think we should talk about what happened that one night at the park.” 

eamon swallowed deeply, closing his eyes. “yea’, sure mate.” 

“why did you kiss me?” 

“because yea’ said go for it. yea’ told me that anyone would be lucky to have me.” 

“i-i didn’t know it was me.” the lawlor boy sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“would your answer change if you knew who it was?”

“no… well i don’t know. eams, you’re my best friend-”

“what about that girl? raphina?”

“well, there’s her. but you were my best friend, i loved you. it just surprised me, that’s all.” conor pushed their notes and shakespeare books to the side, bringing himself closer to eamon. tilting his head, his brought his lips closer to the other boys. neither of them pulled back this time. 

-

the score was softer than then the one prior. feelings of bliss and tenderness surrounded them. eamon was initially taken aback by it, but happily melted into the other. to both of them it felt right. lying down on conor’s bed, kissing was the only thing they were made for. the bedroom walls blocked out the outside world.

once eamon left, he couldn’t sleep properly. his mind was racing a million miles a minute, and his mouth wouldn’t deform from a smile. so, in eamon style, he stayed up until dawn broke writing a song. it was about how he was searching for conor since the day he was born. ‘to find you,’ it was called.

conor loved it. he pushed eamon into a cubicle between third and fourth period to give him a kiss thank you. at the end of the day, he said sorry to raphina and left with his sham. eamon was delira and excira, he couldn’t believe that the boy with the tuggable hair and the hips that were out of this world was back, and rightfully his. no one else knew this, but they did, and that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> friendly reminder:  
> i do not own the characters eamon, conor lawlor, and raphina. they're owned by the people who worked on the movie sing street. i do not claim them as my own.


End file.
